ccroc_dfifandomcom-20200214-history
Bingus
Bingus is a Porcupuffer War Veteran that has recently been added to the Cyan Crocomire + DFi Expanded Universe, existing alongside The Spooky Ghost, Billy, Spacegodzilla, and others as a member of Cyan's House. Usually he wears an eyepatch to mask his missing left eye, which he lost during The Wars. He is an alcoholic and a man of few words but cares deeply about his friends, often humoring Billy and Spacegodzilla in whatever antics they have planned. Backstory Bingus grew up an orphan in The Bronx, but proved his worth by becoming a member of the NYPD. It is believed that he was quite chubby since his childhood, but we here at the Cyan Crocomire + DFi Expanded Universe Wiki don't judge Bingus's eating habits. Anyways, Bingus eventually went rogue from the NYPD for unknown reasons. Around the same time, The Wars began, and he felt it was his duty to defend his country. Given his water-dwelling existence, he was a perfect fit for the Navy. Bingus became a Navy Seal and has over 226 confirmed kills, most coming from skewering foes on his spines, body-slamming them, or just by shooting them. He served quite well during The Wars, but then one day everything changed. Bingus and his battalion were caught in an ambush, and only Bingus made it out alive. However, in the process, he lost his left eye. Nobody quite knew what happened to Bingus after that until he resurfaced in 2019. Billy and Spacegodzilla met him in a shopping mall in March of 2019. He was a shadow of his former self, wearing an eyepatch and smoking a Ciggy. Billy invited the poor porcupuffer to stay with them, to which Bingus agreed. It had been quite a long time since he had a place to live, and Billy and Spacegodzilla's enthusiasm for life were quite the contrast to his misery. Personality As mentioned, Bingus is a porcupuffer of few words despite his big lips. He is well-mannered and often keeps to himself most of the time. He enjoys watching YouTube videos like those from his landlord Cyan Crocomire as well as Dumb Fidelity. He also likes to listen to music, with J-Pop being his personal favorite genre. Bingus turned to a life of alcoholism after The Wars, favoring various beers and whiskeys. However, he dares not let any of the other members of Cyan's House touch his stash, not because he can't live without it, but because he doesn't want to see them become addicted like he has. He also occasionally smokes Ciggys, often with Starch Billy as his smoking buddy. Bingus seeks fun in his glum life, so he often goes along with whatever crazy plans Billy and Spacegodzilla have. However, he has his standards. Most notably, he refuses to take part in pranks or other scenarios that could do serious harm to another. On one occasion, he tanked a firecracker that Billy launched at Spacegodzilla (as a joke apparently), and other times he has confiscated Billy's gun after he proved irresponsible. He has an interesting relationship with The Spooky Ghost, who is perplexed by his enthusiasm to join Billy and Spacegodzilla's schemes but respects that he tries to keep them in check. Powers and Abilities As stated, Bingus has been trained as a Police Officer and Navy Seal, making him proficient in multiple types of physical combat. Bingus is also trained to use a wide variety of different weapons, including several types of guns, grenades and other explosives, RPGs, and throwing knives. If threatened, Bingus usually uses his weight to his benefit, body slamming his target. If that proves inefficient, Bingus's spikes are a great alternative way to deal with opponents. Despite losing an eye, Bingus is an even better shot than Billy with the pistol. He also usually has a lot of bottles laying around that he can use as weapons if the need arises. However, hand-to-hand is his major weakness. Unlike Billy, his fins are too small to get much reach. Bingus has never been seen to throw a punch, especially considering the amazing damage he can deal with his spikes or stomach. Although he has never traveled there, it is theorized Bingus would gain similar abilities to Billy in the Digital Realm, since he is also a water-dwelling creature. This would include Billy's levitation and Hydrokinesis, but it is unknown how well Bingus could adapt to these abilities. Billy simply does not believe in fantastical feats such as these. However, if he did become adapt with these powers, he could potentially become a literal wrecking ball, barreling through opponents. The transfer to the Digital realm would also most likely give Bingus poisonous properties due to being a pufferfish, like how Billy gained powers relating to fictional sharks. Trivia * As mentioned, Bingus has over 226 confirmed kills. * Bingus apparently got married some time after The Wars, but it didn't last. * Bingus mains Wario and Yoshi in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, the only video game he is remotely good at. * Since Bingus went off the grid for such a long time after The Wars, few pictures exist of him with his eyepatch. However, it will be shown whenever he makes his video debut. * The mall where Billy and Spacegodzilla met Bingus is the same mall where Tate and Jonan filmed 2 Idiots Dancing In A Mall, which is also the same mall that the Troll Police patrols.